


Go Your Own Way

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, break-up fic, its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Sinara could not allow herself to fall more than she already hadTo quote whistlingwindtree: "Nothing wrong with some angst"





	Go Your Own Way

Lavender filled the air with hints of aromas that Sinara had never smelt. The Gardens of Kree Lighthouse were a place where all of them could come and walk. The peace that came from the garden filled her soul. It warmed the tips of her fingers and parts of her cold heart. No one to interrupt her thoughts or feelings.

 

She hoped.

 

She, unfortunately, was wrong.

 

The gate opened with a quick loud creak.

 

Sinara didn’t need to turn to see who entered. She knew. The persons’ scent hit her hard. Arms wrapping around her stomach, pulling her flush against them. Kiss to the back of her neck. Enough to make her fall harder.

 

And there laid her problem.

 

Falling.

 

Falling for Kasius is something only an idiot would do. And Sinara was just that. An idiot.

 

“Kasius.”

 

She turned, putting her hand against his chest.

 

“My Love.”

 

She couldn’t look at his face. Not his smile or into his eyes. It would hurt more.

 

He lifted the bottom of her chin to look at him. Her forehead fell against his, two tears leaked from her eye, falling to the ground.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“Sinara.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

She looked at him and her heart broke. His eyes looked over hers, his body tried to pull her closer. The more he tried, the more she resisted. It would be too easy to fall into his arms and life. She couldn’t, wouldn’t let herself get hurt again.

 

“Can’t what?”

 

She knew he knew what was coming. Of course he did. Kasius was smart.

 

“Can’t let myself get hurt once more Kasius."

 

"I wo-”

 

She stopped him.

 

“Please, I just, I can’t do this, I can’t feel things and have them thrown, I can’t be something now and nothing later. This world is calm and peace and ours is war and destruction. This is not where I belong. You do. And I am so happy you have found your home, but I need to leave, you need to let me leave. Kasius, you have me and my heart always but I need to leave before you turn into that destructive wave, crashing into me and leaving me breathless before retreating back to the ocean."

 

She kissed the top of his head. Tears welling in the corners of both their eyes.

 

"You are not my soulmate Kasius, you are more like my northern star, rare, impossible but always guiding me home and I, I need to find a way in life without you.”

 

Sinara left the garden, tears rolling down her cheeks. Now was not the time to mourn, for she could do that when she returned home. She just needed to get there first.


End file.
